wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Turtles Surprise
Turtle was sleeping peacefully in his moss bed in Jade Mountain until he woke up when he heard something like a couple dragons giggling and whispering to each other.He got up and followed the sound which was coming from the prey center.He looked around the corner and saw nothing ”Hello?” Said Turtle looking around the room. Before he could look to his side and see Tsunami he was knocked out. A few minutes later he woke up with his arms and legs chained to his bed at his home he also had a piece of cloth in his mouth to prevent him from making noise.In the room with him was Auklet who was sitting on his chest with a talon on his throat and a creepy smile on her face there was also Tsunami and Anemone in the room who where sitting near the bed on each side with creepy smiles on there faces to. ”MMMMMM!!” Said Turtle In a muffled voice as he spat out the cloth ”WHATS GOING ON?! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!” Asked Turtle in a terrified voice "Hi Big Brother..." Said Auklet in a creepy voice as she slowly dug her claws into his throat. "OWW STOP!" Said Turtle as auklet stopped digging her claws into his throat ”Heheheh..” Giggled Tsunami And Anemone ”We Just Wanted To Give You A Suprise,Thats All” Said Tsunami As She reached into Her drawer for a Knife She walked over to turtle and grabbed his wings “Now You Wont Be Needing These Anymore So Do You Mind If We Just” She Got the Knife and slowly sawed his wings off with the Knife as Turtle shrieked In pain “Shhh....” Said Tsunami holding his mouth shut ”Everything Will Be Ok...” She let go of his snout “What Should We Do With Him Next Sis?” Asked Anemone “Hmmm Ooh where Are my pliers?” Said Tsunami rubbing talons together as Anemone handed a pair of pliers to Tsunami ”Open wide“ She Said slowly lowering the pliers to Turtles mouth Turtle shook his head and tried to cover his mouth but couldn‘t ”Come On Little Brother Lets See Those Pearly Whites”. Turtle slowly opened his mouth and soon Anemone grabbed his jaws and held them open as Tsunami grabbed one of his teeth with the pliers and plucked it out ”AAAAAAAH!” Screeched Turtle as Tsunami kept pulling his teeth out a minute later turtle only had one tooth left ”Please I’ve Had Enough!” Said Turtle sounding weird due to him only having one tooth left he tried to close his mouth but tsunami stopped him and held his mouth open ”Ah Ah Ah” Giggled Tsunami ”Were Not Done Yet” she grabbed Turtles last tooth with the pliers and pulled it out Turtle had no teeth left and his mouth was super sore Turtle then started to cry and tried to scream for help but Tsunami put a piece of tape on his mouth ”MMMM!!!” ”Phew All This Torturing Is Making Me Hungry” Said Tsunami “But There’s Nothing To Eat What Can We-“ Said Anemone They Looked At Turtle With All Of Them Grinning Sinisterly “D-Don’t Look At Me Like That!!” Said Turtle In A Panic Suddenly Coral Went Into His Room And Saw Turtle And The Others ”Whats Going On In Here?!?!?” Yelled Coral ”I Can’t Believe What I’m Seeing!!” “Your Torturing Your Own Brother!” ”And You Didn’t Invite Me...” She also grinned sinisterly at Turtle ”So What Are We Thinking?” Asked Coral. Tsunami whispered In her ear about how they’re gonna eat him ”Oooh I Like The Sound Of That” “No No!! Guy’s Snap Out Of It This Isnt You!!“ Said Turtle Anemone put a talon on his shoulder and said: ”It’s Nothing Personal Big Brother” Said Anemone ”We Just Wanna End Your Pathetic Life” Added Tsunami ”I Want The Head And The Tail” Said Coral As She Jumped Onto Turtle soon all the girls jumped onto Turtle and started eating Turtle alive as he Screamed and tried to kick them away.It took them a while but soon there was nothing else left for them to eat off turtle For he was just abunch of bones. ”Mmmmm Delicious“ Said Anemone As She licked The blood off her lips “Yeh I Agree” Said Tsunami As She also licked the blood off her lips “What Are We Gonna Do With The Bones Though?” Asked Auklet “Hmmmmmmm I Have An Idea” Smirked Coral (Back At Jade Mountain) Tsunami snuck Into Turtles room and set the bones down onto his bed as she chuckled and left the room. (The Next Day) Tsunami heard a crying sound from turtles room as she looked inside and saw Kinkajou who was on Her knees crying over turtles skeleton as Moonwatcher had her hand on Kinkajous shoulder as she tried to comfort her ”Whats Going On” Asked Tsunami As She walked up to Kinkajou and Moon ”TURTLES DEAD!!!!” Cried Kinkajou “UHHHHH” Said Tsunami trying to think of an excuse She just put a wing around Kinkajou and whispered in her ear: ”Shhhhhh Its Gonna Be Ok......” She then got up and left the room as she chuckled the whole way out.